witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Godspell
Tasha Godspell is the protagonist of Witch Hunter and a Black A-Class WH nicknamed "The Magic Marksmen." He was a student of the great witch known as Edea Florence and the older brother of Aria Godspell. His supporter is Halloween. Appearance Tasha is a white-haired, 16-year old boy who stands at 5'7". He has a slender build and greyish-purple eyes. He wears a standard WH A-Class uniform, black in reference to his rank, in the form of a trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. He use to have a hip bag, which was called the Dimensional Gallery Pouch: it opened the Dimensional Gallery, allowing him to access stored weapons and equipment, and access his mana stores. While he was using the pouch, he wore white gloves on both hands- now, he wears the Dimensional Gallery Glove on his right hand, and a black glove on his left hand, both covering all fingers but his index/trigger finger and thumb. Personality Tasha has a slightly melancholic personality. He is somewhat quiet, and does not take conversations lightly. He is quiet confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with Halloween or the other WH. He also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to money - he is an ardent materialist and will do whatever he can to acquire money. He even shot a fellow WH, his rival Cooga (with an anesthetic bullet), in order to get a salary bonus. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his teacher, Edea Florence, and will attack anyone who insults her or his white hair, which is a sign that he was once her student. She was killed by his sister, Aria, who is now a witch. Tasha has never gotten over her "betrayal," and at this point considers his life trash compared to hers, obsessing over his own lack of strength as he constantly attempts to save her. This has resulted in a falling-out between him and Halloween, but he has forgiven her because he realizes he feels as intensely for Halloween as he does Aria, showing a possible break-off in the unhealthy relationship that has caused him to hate killing witches. History Not much is known about Tasha's past or family, other than his sister Aria and his master, Edea Florence. After he finished his tutelage under her, Aria killed her in order to get her away from Tasha. Tasha then became a WH, eventually reaching A-Class, and began work at the North WH Station. Before this happened, he was given Halloween, but was never told of her innate powers. He established a bond with Vihyungrang, who had promised Edea that he would always protect Tasha. At this point, the main storyline is approached, with Tasha heading on a mission to a castle where he is seen defeating his first witch of the series. Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Trained by Edea, Tasha is a marksman of high caliber who is renowned by the WH for his accuracy. Huge Mana Stores: As an A-Class WH, Tasha has access to a great amount of mana, which is augmented further when he uses Songs of Moirae, accessing his master's mana amounts from the grave, reaching the state of S-Class. He collects this mana through his missions, by capturing witches' hats and draining the mana from them to use for his own battles. It was recently revealed that Tasha has his own mana source within his body. This makes him the only man in existence who naturally has a source of mana (Merlin modified his body to do so). Combat Style Tasha principally uses mana guns, usually pistols (in his case) that fire blasts of mana instead of actual bullets, though real bullets can be used. The power of the mana blasts can be controlled by Tasha, but the different levels of power have yet to be elaborated on. These guns are stored in the Dimension Gallery, but he also carries them with him at times. Tasha is normally a long-range fighter but can adapt to the situation. He underwent close-combat gun training with Edea, which required him to dodge bullets over and over to shorten his reaction time. This has allowed him to be able to fight with a variety of opponents, also incorporating Halloween into his attack style. Usually Halloween is used as a partner, or as a vanguard, as they rarely fight together. Equipment Dimensional Gallery Devices :Dimensional Gallery Pouch: This small bag can store weapons in another dimension, allowing Tasha to summon the weapons at will. It is worn on his hip and has a modified Yin-Ying symbol on it. It's referred to as a training model, and is replaced by the Dimensional Gallery Glove. It is activated by the phrase, "Dimensional Gallery Pouch! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" :Dimensional Gallery Glove: This black, index fingerless glove has the same abilities as the Pouch, but it's been shown to do much more. During his battle with Rose, Tasha used it access the Songs of Moirae, and drastically powerful technique which made his power level soar to incredible levels. During his battle with Lancelot, it began emanating extreme amounts of energy, the reason for which is still unknown. It's presumed that Tasha must be touching the glove to use it, as that mana flow cut off when Lancelot severed his arm. "Open, Dimensional Gallery! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" Mana Guns :Mana Gun Colt Custom: Tasha's old signature style weapon. It resembled a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, bit with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol it's presumed Edea used, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is always used in a pair. :Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold: Tasha's paired weapon of choice, modified after his mission involving Monica's emergence as a witch; a customized and engraved Colt M1911A1 handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. He can add a blade to the bottom of the gun, which attaches to the barrel and the handgrip. It resembles the shape of an ice skate's blade. :Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom: A far stronger version of the mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The first time Tasha fired the gun, the recoil broke his arm- it has the force of 10,000 normal mana bullets being fired at once. Tasha uses it as a last resort, and use of it requires extensive rest and recovery before he can go out to combat regularly again. The only time he can use it without restraint is when he uses the Songs of Moirae. Techniques :Battle Field: This technique was only used with the Dimension Gallery Pouch. Tasha calls out, "Scatter, Dimension Gallery Pouch! Open Battle Field!" This causes the pouch to shred into glowing pieces split into geometric shapes. They fly out and create a tower of rings, and mana connects them together in rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. From the outside, it resembles a black cylinder. Within this area, Tasha can fire mana bullets and control their paths to fire wherever he wants. He can also control the size of the area affected by the technique, but it consumes enormous amounts of mana. :When the Songs of Moirae were activated, he could create a box-shaped version so great Tarras could not scan its entire perimeter. It can only be used with Edea's mana. Snow falls inside this evolved version of Battle Field, and those who it falls on have their mana drained by it. :Moiria's Soul Spear: A technique that Tasha Godspell was going to used in his fight with Ryuhwan but due to East's interference it was never shown. East warned Tasha that he "could die from misuseing it," implying it's immensely strong. :Song of Moirae: Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the Three Sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The three asked asked by Tasha to temporarily stop their summons, and sing the Songs of Moirae. When they do, Tasha sees his master Edea approach him, suggesting the idea that she's not truly dead. At this point, it's assumed that he accesses her mana stores. Somewhat like Ryuhwan's Dimensional Gallery, Tasha's hair also becomes black. The weakness of this technique is Tasha's human body cannot handle the mana of an S-Class witch. He slowly becomes more sadistic and insane, becoming addicted to the magical energy that begins to course through his body. At this point, his body will die unless a donor of a similar mana type saves him using their energy. The only people known to capable of this are the late Edea and Neptis. Supporter Supporter Name: Halloween Description: Halloween was given to Tasha as a present for completing his training. She started out in the series as a genderless pumpkin doll. Later, Tasha shot off one of the locks on her neck, releasing her into her second form, which showed her to be a young girl. She mainly uses twin swords in combat, and is implied to be extremely powerful as the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Category:Witch Hunter